Peligro
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: La tentación ha venido de Corea, come caramelos y viste de negro, es todo un peligro, sobre todo para él que se muere por darle mucho mas que solo cariño. NaruHina AU


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Naruto sube corriendo las escaleras, planea encerrarse en su habitación antes de que la tentación salga a pasear.

La tentación ya ha salido de su habitación, su plan fracasó.

Ella se ha vestido de negro, le queda malditamente bien, pues resalta los toques azules de su cabello y, sus ojos perlas se ven aun más hipnotizantes. Naruto frunce el ceño, la ropa le acentúa las caderas de una manera que, sube de nivel, se ve mucho mas que bien y eso le molesta.

—Bonita tarde~ —le saluda con voz cantarinamente coqueta

Quiere no responder, mirar a la tentación por encima del hombro y con una sonrisa cínica, ocultarse en su habitación. Se lamenta por ser débil como para ignorarla, sus palabras han salido de su boca y han hecho sonreír a la tentación frente a él.

—Ese ha sido un buen movimiento —dice ella sonriendo—, pero comparar mi belleza con la del día no hará que caiga rendida a tus pies, ca-ri-ño

—No es en mis pies donde te quiero, preciosa —responde sugerente el rubio, ha recuperado sus energías para coquetearle sin vergüenza alguna—, pero cerca si es.

La tentación ríe de forma silenciosa, lleva sus delicadas manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y toma una paleta de caramelo, desprende el protector y lleva el caramelo hasta sus labios rojos.

Naruto traga en seco, comer un caramelo no debería hacer que le aprete el pantalón, pero no se puede evitar si la tentación acaricia el caramelo con su lengua con lo que parece ser mucho fervor, dejando ir uno que otro suave sonido que, Naruto recuerda haber soñado más de una vez.

La observa sonreír, ella sabe perfectamente lo que provoca en el hombre que tiene en frente y, le encanta lo que ve, el sudor que baja por su cuello y los ojos azules que, le están comiendo los labios al verla juguetear con su caramelo.

El timbre del teléfono celular rompe la burbuja de miradas de seducción, ella lee un mensaje y suspira cansina, no deja de juguetar con la paleta pero deja de mirar al hombre rubio, le hace un guiño y camina hacia las escaleras, debe salir.

—Hinata —le llama él

—¿Sí~? —atiende ella sin dejar su toque coqueto o su paleta

—Procura regresar antes que mi madre esté de vuelta, no te gustaría que ella descubra que no eres tan buena como aparentas —una mirada de burla surca sus ojos y se dirige a su habitación

Los pocos pasos resonaron en la madera, sabe que la tentación espera a que se de la vuelta, piensa encararlo como siempre y quizá, empezar una pequeña pelea. Parece que no la conoce tan bien, ella es impredecible como siempre, por ello le sorprende verla recostada sobre la pared, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo, cariño? —le ataca ella, sonríe suavemente y suspira—, cierto, tienes que comer libros, nerd.

Naruto no puede evitar reírse, regresa sobre sus pies y mira a la chica frente a él, hermosa mujer que hace resaltar su silueta sobre la pared de tono crema, se acerca verloz a ella, la aprisiona entre la pared y él, como era de esperarse ni se inmuta, solo sigue sonreído y comiendo su caramelo.

—Dulzura —susurra Naruto al oído de la chica—, hay otra cosa que realmente quiero comer —lame el lóbulo de su oreja y sonríe—, pero tengo examen final y no puedo fallar, dejaré para después el plato fuerte.

Se ha alejado de su oído dispuesto a mirarle de frente, espera ver mejillas rosadas o un atisbo de nerviosismo, pero solo se encuentra con los ojitos divertidos y, una lengua peligrosa que recorre los labios de forma sugerente.

—Sigue esperando —dice Hinata de cerca—, ese día no es hoy

La tentación es cruel, Naruto ya lo puede ver, pues se ha acercado sin recato y le ha mordido el labio inferior, de una manera tan sensual que le ha dejado sin habla y por supuesto, con un sabor dulce delicioso y un fuego en su interior que le está consumiendo.

Tras dejarle con el alma divangando fuera del cuerpo, la mujer se ha ido contoneando las caderas y dejando un rastro delicioso a su paso, cuándo Naruto ha recobrado la consciencia, la tentación ya ha salido del pasillo.

—Hinata-chan~ —deja escapar en un suspiro, saborea de sus propios labios el ratro dejado y sonríe complacido—, eres puro peligro, la tentación hecha mujer, puede que yo solo sea un nerd, pero ya lo sabes mi vida, no soy cualquier nerd.

El rubio acomoda sus lentes con su dedo indice, acomoda su pantalón que lástima y entra en su habitación. Hinata camina hacía el parque con pista de skate a dos cuadras con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, brillo en su mirada y la idea férrea de que Naruto, es malditamente sexy y encantador, aceptando que haber llegado desde Japón a Corea como estudiante de intercambio, ha sido lo mejor.


End file.
